


Wish For You

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss realizes that Blake's been missing something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish For You

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic for dashingicecream's birthday.

It had taken Weiss a year to figure out the truth.

Yang was born in summer and Ruby on the cusp of autumn, heralded each time by colorful and oversized gifts from their father in the mail. Her own birthday was in the middle of the coldest month, a week after Winter’s – albeit a few years apart. Once the forced novelty of extravagant parties in her childhood had worn off, Father had changed to sending an embossed card and fresh-cut flowers, always bought somewhere close to home. By this point, any offer of money was superfluous, and Weiss took the small sentiment for what it was.

The other teams were just the same. Pyrrha’s eighteenth birthday had spiraled out into a wild bash after Nora had thrown a surprise party for her, and she treated her teammates’ birthdays with all of the same gusto. Jaune and Ren ended up with bright paper crowns to wear on their days – although, Weiss noted, Ren’s was a far more complicated and detailed affair – and the favor was returned with new grenades wrapped in pink ribbons when Nora’s turn came around, followed by the explosion of several smuggled fireworks in the dining hall that brought down Goodwitch’s wrath in spades.

Then, by the passing of the next season, she had put two and two together.

The longer Weiss thought about it, the more it made sense. While having a relationship with Blake had quickly made it apparent that her general perception of  _fair_  was harshly skewed by a human – and Schnee – upbringing, in this case it appeared so remarkably unequal that someone had to see things fixed. With the help of a few careful calculations in her scroll, Weiss discovered she would have to wait one more month to set her plan into action.

Winter break passed without incident, and a few weeks into the new semester, Weiss made her way to a small bakery in Vale, positioned right between the edge of the docks and the heart of the city. Their advertising made it clear that they not only served Faunus as customers, but hired them as employees, and the young woman with a touch of stray flour on her antlers at the front proved that wasn’t just bluster. After Weiss picked up her order in a petite white box, decorated with small sprays of black ribbon, she returned to Beacon, glad that the weekend left the campus empty and unquestioning of her absence.

A quick text confirmed Blake was idling in the library, more than likely working her way through the massive history section in the back. The school didn’t have much fiction to spare, and most of the stories were solely comprised of human hunters – or in the more painful cases, set during a very particular war. Weiss wound her way up the spiral staircase and into the stacks, glancing between rows to make sure no one else was around. For all the need to be quiet, at least any interruption would be broadcasted loudly by another’s footsteps.

Blake’s bow visibly fluttered at her approach before golden eyes flickered upward from the page, a small smile offered before the box in her hands drew the bulk of attention. Rather than speak right away, Weiss took a seat in the chair next to her, setting the box down beside Blake’s book. The tome was open to a chapter on Menagerie, text framing an old but detailed map of the island, clan lines overlaying what would become camps before they were liberated cities and capitals.

“What did you get?” Blake asked, gesturing with her pen to the box. “It smells sweet.”

Weiss drew in a slow breath, trying to settle the nervous jump of her pulse. “It’s for you, actually. If you’d like to open it.”

“Our anniversary isn’t for three more months.” A dark eyebrow raised with caution, but Weiss confirmed the date with a nod. “Okay.”

The pen was abandoned with a click of wood on plastic and Blake used both hands to find the proper edge of the box, one nail slicing through the tape over the tab. When the lid opened, it revealed a small, round cake with fluffy icing circling the top and bottom,  _Happy Birthday_ written on the face in someone’s painstaking cursive. Blake’s fingers tightened around the box, enough to bend the thin cardboard but not crush it, yet.

“I didn’t know what flavor you might like, but the baker was kind enough to make a recommendation.” Her whisper sounded desperate in the weight of Blake’s silence, but Weiss braced herself for any sort of reaction, be it harsh or otherwise.

Those bright eyes averted, locked on the floor instead. “I never told you my birthday.”

“I know,” Weiss said, lacing her fingers together tightly in her lap, “and I figured out why. I’m sorry to presume that you’d even want me to notice, but I didn’t want you to think that I’d forgotten either, that I didn’t care–”

“Why today?” Blake interrupted, tone surprisingly soft.

“Because,” it took a moment for Weiss to wrangle her thoughts back into that train of logic, “I wanted you to have space. My birthday’s in winter, Yang’s in summer, Ruby’s in fall. You would get spring for yourself to celebrate.”

“I suppose that’s as good of a guess as any.” Blake’s hands relaxed, retreating away from the box. Her smile was more teeth than genuine joy, but the attempt was made. “If Adam knew, he never told me. It wasn’t really important then, since no one in the White Fang celebrated.”

Weiss hadn’t been entirely sure if Blake’s parents had passed before there was enough memory to cling to a particular day, but that answer said enough. “Because every day was about survival.”

Another nod, although something in her chest twisted and ached when tears pricked at the corners of Blake’s eyes. “And none of them were special.”

“I’m so sorry.” Weiss said, reaching out with one hand. Blake immediately took it, squeezing her fingers tight. “I didn’t know if you would like Ruby and Yang to be here either. If this wasn’t what you wanted, I didn’t want to embarrass you in front of them.”

“Thank you. I’ll–” There was a small sniffle, her hand tugged closer into Blake’s lap. “I’ll tell both of them. I just wasn’t sure when or how.”

“You can tell me anything, Blake. You can tell the team anything. No matter how small or silly you think it might be.” Leaning gently against Blake’s side, Weiss turned her head and pressed a kiss to one tear-stained cheek. “You deserve everything the rest of us have.”

Weiss let out a small sound of surprise when she was pulled into a tight hug, suddenly balanced on the edge of her chair. In the curve of her throat, the narrow span on her shoulder, Blake hid against the divide of white and red, and in turn she ran her fingers through that dark hair, careful to avoid the bow and startle a reaction from the intimate touch. If the two of them were in their room, it would be another matter, but Blake’s privacy came first, and the library was unfortunately still public.

“I’m going to have to wash my face.” Blake murmured a moment later.

“Oh?” Weiss replied, not wanting to presume the reason why.

“Because I want Ruby and Yang to have a piece. And then, maybe we could all go to dinner?” The suggestion came out more like a question, and Weiss let out a hum of approval to confirm it was alright. “After, the two of us could go on a walk together. I know that’s not really a date, but…”

“I’ll tell you of a few  _arranged_  meetings I’ve had on that walk if you want proof of some disastrous dates, Blake. You’ve always done just fine.”

After basking in the silence a minute longer, Blake withdrew from her embrace, wiping away any sign of tears with the back of her hand. The book was closed, as was the box for the cake, tucked under one of Blake’s arms as they left the library together. At the top of the staircase, the other arm looped around Weiss’ elbow, gently hooking them together as calloused fingers rested against her sleeve. They descended together that way, and by the time her heel hit the last step, Blake was smiling wider than she had ever seen before.


End file.
